1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to folded paper products. More particularly, such embodiments relate to folded paper napkins that are arranged to form a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper products, such as napkins, are folded and then placed one on top of another to form a stack. Each fold is generally about a centerline of the napkin such that the surface area of the napkin is reduced by a factor of two. For example, a napkin can be folded a first time to form two evenly sized panels. The napkin can then be folded a second time to form four evenly sized panels. The napkins can be placed one on top of another and inserted into a dispenser.
Withdrawing a single napkin from a dispenser can inadvertently lead to two or more napkins being inadvertently withdrawn. To overcome this, a panel from each napkin can be inserted between at least two panels of the adjacent napkin prior to loading the napkins into the dispenser. This is referred to as “interfolding.” If a user desires to load additional napkins into the dispenser before the dispenser is empty, however, one of the new napkins must be interfolded with one of the napkins already disposed within the dispenser. This can be difficult and time consuming. There is a need, therefore, for an improved method for folding paper products and stacking same.